


Холодное сердце

by Nightblink



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drama, Gen, some kind of AU, whitehair!Anna
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльза смогла разморозить Эренделл, но в сердце Анны остался лед.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодное сердце

Тролли, оказывается, тогда лгали.

Эльза поняла это позже, когда первая радость от того, что сестра дышит, шевелится, говорит, прошла, и она поняла, что волосы Анны теперь снежно-белые. Светлее, чем у самой Эльзы, светлее, чем снег. 

И её поведение тоже изменилось. Теперь Анна не радовалась солнцу или открытым вратам – под теплым июльским солнцем она вообще не появлялась без сестры, и то прижималась так, что иногда было даже больно. Камины во дворце топить было без надобности: Эльзе по ночам и так было тепло, а Анна... Анна отпрянула от горящего камина так, что чуть было не снесла диван, и слуги получили приказ не протапливать замок. 

Эльза старалась не замечать этого. Анна проводила с ней много времени – больше, чем когда-либо, словно наверстывала все упущенное, и этого было достаточно. 

Анна, как и в детстве, радовалась её магии, смотрела восхищенными глазами, требовала снежных замков, снеговиков и сугробов. Покои Эльзы уже после первой недели стали похожи на её покои в ледяном дворце – лед надежно покрывал дерево, ткань, даже цветы стали ледяными. 

– Ты не заболеешь? – поинтересовалась Эльза в один из дней, касаясь ладонью лба сестры. Анна засмеялась, уворачиваясь от её руки. 

– Мне совсем не холодно. Ужасно жаркий июль выдался, правда?

Эльза растерянно кивнула и Анна довольно улыбнулась.

– Давай построим снеговика?

Эльза взмахнула ладонью, создавая снег, и пару минут просто наблюдала за тем, как Анна делает первый шар.

Все горожане наоборот жаловались, что даже после потепления солнце словно греет вполсилы.

Но Анна не солгала – она не заболела за те дни, что проводила в комнате сестры. Зато её отношения с теплом, кажется, портились все сильнее – сначала она совсем перестала покидать замок, потому что под солнцем на её коже начали появляться ожоги, потом – стала шарахаться уже от людей. Кристофф, который мимолетом коснулся её щеки в один из дней, отдернул руку.

– Да ты же ледяная! 

– Да ты же пылаешь! 

Эльза вздрогнула, обернувшись на Анну, которая растерянно прижимала ладонь к щеке. Кристофф пораженно смотрел на нее, а его пальцы...

На его пальцах стремительно таял иней.

Тролли солгали.

Их предводитель даже не стал присматриваться к Анне, которая прижималась к Эльзе – была прохладная ночь, но её все равно  
трясло, как в лихорадке. Ему было достаточно одного взгляда на её волосы.

– Её сердце могло быть растоплено силой истинной любви, – сказал он тогда. – Но её лед растопила ты, Эльза. Сила твоего холода. Ты смогла лишь убрать лед, который был на поверхности, но не внутри.

– Что... О чем вы? – Эльза почувствовала, как Анна судорожно вздохнула, вцепившись в её руку еще сильнее. 

– Твое сердце все еще заморожено, дитя, – в голосе тролля слышалось сочувствие. – Ты все равно, что живая ледяная статуя. В тепле ты погибнешь.

И Эльза поняла, что не знала, что такое отчаяние, до этого момента. Анна убеждала её, что все хорошо, что она готова умереть, что она ни капли не жалеет ни о чем, но...

Но Эльза знала правду. Знала, что именно она во всем виновата. Если бы она умела контролировать свою силу, если бы тогда не сбежала, если бы Анна смогла тогда поцеловаться с Кристоффом, то... 

– Не бойся, – прошептала Анна, прижимаясь к Эльзе в поисках холода. Они в обнимку лежали на кровати, но ни под одной из них лед на покрывале не таял. – Я... Я все выдержу. Мне главное не выходить из замка до зимы. Я... привыкну. 

Эльза закрыла глаза, перебирая пальцами волосы Анны. Та лежала, уткнувшись ей в шею, холодное дыхание щекотало шею.

Она опять стала причиной, по которой Анна не сможет видеть город. Не сможет ходить по улицам, не сможет покидать замок. 

Анна снова будет заперта в четырех стенах.

И, казалось, её это не волновало. Эльза наблюдала за ней – в то время, когда была не занята свалившимися государственными делами. Сестра и правда словно стала прежней – жизнерадостно бегала по дворцу, помогала планировать предстоящий бал в честь приезда делегации из Короны.

Эльза была готова поверить в то, что все в порядке. Даже Олаф, который тоже начал беспокоиться за Анну, не замечал ничего странного. 

– Может, стоит отправить её в твой ледяной дворец? – Кристофф вместе с ней наблюдал за тем, как Анна кружит по пустому бальному залу, объясняя Олафу, как нужно двигаться во время танца.

Эльза смерила его холодным взглядом.

– Нет.

– Но на Северной горе всегда снег, там она будет в безопасности. Мы будем её навещать, я там сейчас провожу большую часть своего времени, – Кристофф говорил с жаром, в его голосе слышалась забота об Анне. Эльза сцепила пальцы в «замок». 

– Нет, Кристофф, я не могу... Не могу заставить Анну жить там. И не могу сама покинуть Эренделл. Ты же не сможешь быть там постоянно – во дворце обычные люди долго не продержаться.

– Неужели будет лучше, если Анна умрет?!

Эльза не успела ответить на это – их разговор прервал испуганный вскрик Анны. 

– Эльза, я... – Анна сделала пару шагов и Эльза услышала, как Кристофф испуганно вздохнул. Сама же она не могла даже пошевелиться, смотря на ледяные следы, которые оставались там, где прошла Анна.

Это все напоминало плохую пародию на то время, когда Эльза была маленькой и совсем не могла держать под контролем свою магию. Предметы в руках Анны покрывались льдом и инеем, её дыхание в ледяных покоях Эльзы больше не становилось облачком пара.

– Может, я скоро тоже смогу колдовать, как ты, – пошутила Анна, в её голосе слышалось отчаяние, от которого у Эльзы заболело её собственное, отнюдь не ледяное, сердце. 

Анна бросала тоскливые взгляды в сторону окон, когда думала, что никто не видит. Эльза же начала замечать детали – покрасневшую кожу, мелькнувшую под тканью платья, перчатки, которые сестра начала носить. По её словам – просто подражала Эльзе, в надежде, что они защитят её от тепла.

Когда Анна заснула, Эльза осторожно заставила их стать ледяными, а потом – растопила, стараясь никак не потревожить сон сестры.

Как она и думала, под ними были ожоги.

Эльза коснулась их пальцами, посылая магию льда, и они начали медленно и неохотно исчезать.

Анна пошевелилась, сонно забормотала и, наконец, резко открыла глаза, садясь и прижимая ладони к груди.

Совсем как Эльза когда-то.

– Эльза, я... Я могу все объяснить!

Анна выглядела испуганно. Она боялась, что Эльза будет ругаться за то, что она попробовала выйти на улицу? 

– Я не могу тебя потерять, Анна, – произнесла Эльза. Её руки еще сохранили ощущение от прикосновения к поврежденной коже сестры. Ощущение, которое хотелось поскорее забыть.

Ощущение, которое стало последним толчком для принятия того решения, о котором она думала с тех пор, как сходила с Анной к троллям.

Эльза поднялась и подошла к окну.

– Эльза? Что ты... 

Эльза качнула головой, заставляя сестру умолкнуть, и подняла руки. Пару секунд смотрела на свои ладони, потом глубоко вздохнула и взмахнула ими.

На Эренделл начал падать первый снег.


End file.
